


Comfort

by Kerbie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerbie/pseuds/Kerbie
Summary: The lovely boys help out the lovely reader through a painful breakup





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This one is another post I made to Tumblr a while back. This is one I've always been so proud of and it feels good to show this again.

How can this happen? How could the one you thought you had a future with just throw it all away like it’s nothing? Your heart was breaking more and more by the second. As you’re sitting on your couch, still in your dress and tears in your eyes, your phone suddenly goes off. “Noctis?” you questioned. You picked up the call, quickly wiping the tears from your eyes. “Hello?” “Hey Y/N!” Noctis greeted. “What are you into? Thought you had a date tonight.” Noct asked. “About that”, you trailed off fighting tears. Suddenly you heard more voices “Is she okay, Noct” a familiar voice asked in concern. “She sounds rather disheartened” yet another familiar voice chimed in. “Noct, are the others with you?” You questioned your friend. “Yeah, we’re all at my apartment since you had a date tonight. Are you okay?” You fought more tears back just so you don’t worry your friends. “Y-yeah, I’m okay” you lied. “I got to go. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

You quickly hung up the phone and allowed the tears to fall once more. After a few minutes of trying to gain your composure back and changing into your pajamas, you hear a knock at your door. “Who could it be at this hour?” you grumbled. You open the door to see your friends Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. “What are you guys doing here this late?” you asked. “We weren’t going to let you hang up on us upset,” Gladio said “We have every right to be concerned, Y/N” Ignis added.

You allowed your friends into your home and closed the door. “What happened, Y/N?” Prompto asked. “Well, I just finished getting ready for my date tonight and while I was waiting, he called and told me he found someone else and that it just wasn’t working out anymore” this time, you could not fight back the tears anymore. You let them fall in front of your closest friends. Noctis quickly ran to your side and wrapped his arms around you while you cried Not long after that, you felt more arms wrap around, rubbing your back in an attempt to comfort you. “He made the biggest mistake of his life hurting you like this” Gladio growled. “I just don’t understand why he had to hurt you of all people, Y/N” Prompto said, fighting back tears himself. “I don’t understand either guys,” you said.

As you’re calming down, Ignis chimed in, “Well, as your friends, Y/N, would you mind if we spent the night here to ensure you are recovering okay?” “I don’t mind. In fact, I don’t want to be alone right now” “Yeah, no matter what your answer was, we were spending the night anyway” Noctis joked. You gave a small smile. “There’s that smile we love” Gladio perked up. “Hey, Iggy, why don’t we fix Y/N’s favorite snacks?” Prompto asked “If by ‘we’ you mean me because I still don’t trust you around a stove, certainly” Ignis joked. “One time! You burn a cake one time and you never hear the end of it!” Prompto groaned. “YOU ALMOST BURNED DOWN THE KITCHEN!” everyone yelled. “Fine,” Prompto grumbled. You couldn’t help but laugh at Prompto’s pouty nature.

Ignis went to the kitchen, preparing all the ingredients. “Why don’t we watch a movie?” Noct asked. “Fine by me."Noct scrambled around your movie collection until he found the perfect movie. "How’s this?” Noct asked holding the movie case. It seemed like a comedy. “Works for me. Hey, Iggy do you need any help?” You asked. “I’m almost done, Y/N. You need to relax while I handle this” Ignis chimed back. “I’ll start relaxing once you follow that advice.” you joked. Ignis chuckled, “Never been one to follow my advice, it seems.” “Hey, Y/N, you want to call and mess with your ex?” Gladio chuckled. “As tempting as it is, I’m afraid you’ll go off as soon as you hear his voice.” “She has a point, Gladio” Prompto chimed in. “Okay okay, we’ll save that for another day.”

As Ignis finished making the snacks and Noctis started the movie, you and your friends quickly gathered to the couch. “Feeling better, Y/N?” Ignis asked. “Much better, thanks to you guys.” Before you knew it, you were part of a big group hug that just seemed to last forever. Once the movie was finished, you began setting up where everyone was going to sleep. As you were heading to your room, you looked over at your sleeping friends and quietly whispered, “Thank you, guys”.


End file.
